Fireworks
by Remy Le Fay
Summary: When you get a second chance to get the girl of your dreams, what could happen? Not your typical JackOC. Please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I want to apologize in advance for the short length of the chapters and the story. I'm horrible at writing anything of any kind of length. And still, this is one of the longest things I've ever written. This is my first PotC fic, and a story I just felt needed to be written, because it's a bit different than the "See pirate! Swoon!" stories, haha. Please give me plenty of reviews! D

This story takes place kind of on my own timeline. It's before the curse, and the mutiny, and Jack has a different crew than the evil one. It's approximately 25 years before the current story, just ignore the fact that there's certain characters that would then be in the movie, but aren't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any related characters or insignia. Most unfortunately, I do not own Jack Sparrow.

Now, for our feature presentation… Chapter 1 

Captain Jack Sparrow awoke groggily to the sound of laughter outside his cabin. He rubbed his kohl-blackened eyes with the back of his hand, then put on his hat and rose to stumble out into the bright morning sunlight to see what all the ruckus was about.

And he stopped dead in his tracks.

_It was her._

The one who haunted his dreams every night. The one who could just be _the one_. The one who was the only woman to ever leave him of her own free will. Sierra.

She was back.

As he stepped out into the glaring light, a pair of green eyes, the color of emeralds and treasure, met his, and lit up with glee.

"Jack! Oh, Jack, I am so glad to see you!"

She ran towards him and embraced him in a friendly hug. As he wrapped his arms around her, and caught the clean scent of her deep chestnut hair, he felt a feeling rise in his chest that he had not realized still existed.

Then a man stepped on deck, and she ran to greet him. As he watched, threw her arms around him much as she did for Jack, and he leaned down to meet her lips in a tender kiss. She broke the kiss, but remained in the man's embrace as she turned to face Jack.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet Captain Nicholas Flint. My fiancé."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. sob**

Chapter 2

Jack lay on his back in the stuffy heat of the cabin, plagued by sleeplessness. The image of her lips meeting his was branded into his mind as if with a hot iron, and hurt as much. As the hours passed, he eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

_"Jack, I need to talk to you." The seriousness in her voice sent a pang of worry into his heart. For once he didn't make a playful remark, or attempt to pull her into his lap._

_"What is it?"_

_"I don't think this is working out. You, me… we just aren't meant to be. I'm sorry, Jack. I really am."_

_"It's quite all right! I was beginning to think some of the same things myself." His light-hearted tone betrayed nothing of the agonizing pain his heart was currently experiencing. _

_"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried you'd be too upset, Jack. I value your friendship so much. I couldn't bear it if you were too overwrought," she said, concerned. _

_"Not a problem. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! What do you expect?" he said with a grin._

_She laughed, and left his cabin, taking her bag with her. As the door creaked shut, he allowed just one tear to fall for her. Just one. But it was the most he'd ever shed. _

He gave a slight moan in his sleep and rolled over. Unpleasant memories could wait until morning.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, so I've only gotten one review so far. That's ok! There is much less traffic in PotC stories than HP, so I'm not too hurt... ok, I'm lying, I'm very hurt. I have gotten 48 hits on my story, and only one person (who happens to be a friend of mine) has reviewed. So please, if you read it, review it! Just an itty bitty review... and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! So please please please please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Now wouldn't it be nice if I owned Pirates of the Caribbean… well, I don't.**

Chapter 3

The next morning at breakfast seemed almost normal. There was much rejoicing and laughter at the table, for Sierra had been a favorite among the crew for her kind smile and quick wit. If it had not been for the man sitting beside her, with his hand on her leg, it would have felt like this meal was back in the golden times, when Sierra was aboard. When the captain smiled.

After breakfast, Sierra went over to Jack, and grabbed him by the arm.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. "You've been sulking as if the world has come to an end. You are not the Jack I used to know."

Jack looked at her as if startled out of his reverie.

"You're right," he said slowly, as if surprised. The he shook his head to clear it. "I've been a bit under the weather lately. But the old Jack is back now, savvy?" He flashed her a gold-capped grin.

She smiled back. "Savvy."

Just having her here, back on the _Pearl_, made a bit of the old Jack come back, the one who had been missing since she left. Even if she wasn't back with him. Even if it was with that second-rate rowboat Captain Flint. At least she was back.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry again for uber-shortness! There's only one more this short, and one a bit longer. But the next 2 are a typed page long- or more! w00tw00t!**

PS- TheFlyingBreadstick made my day! w00t!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You'd think you'd have figured it out by now. I don't own anything but the plot.**

Chapter 4

Jack and Sierra began to reform the close bond of friendship that had preceded their romance. They began spending more time together as old friends, though Jack carefully steered clear of the flirtation he showed to all other women. and the ship soon began to shine with the happiness it had once known. However, Jack did not get to know Nicholas, Sarah's fiancé. He always had a weird feeling about the new man, though he put that off to jealousy.

One hot summer morning, Jack was awakened by Sarah jumping on his bed.

"Wake up, sleepyhead! What do you say to an early morning swim?"

Jack shook his head groggily. "Ask Flint, he'll swim with you. It's too early, darlin! The rum hasn't worn off!"

"Nick said no. He can be such a bear in the morning. Oh, won't you come? Pretty please?" She gave him her infamous puppy dog pout.

"Ah, no! Not the puppy look!" Jack sighed. "All right, I'll come with ye, providin' ye let me bring my rum, savvy?"

"Savvy," she replied, and flashed him a grin.

He pulled off his shirt, and prepared to jump into the crystal blue waters, but he noticed Sierra was having some trouble. He took a swig of rum, and went over to find out the trouble.

"I can't- unlace this corset- myself," she panted. "Help?"

He agreed, and went to untie the strangling laces. He felt a shiver go up his spine as his calloused fingers touched the smooth warmth of her skin. As the corset fell away, he noticed a bruise on her shoulder. As he brushed it with his fingertips, she winced.

"What happened you ye here, love? This is a right nasty piece of work."

""It was… nothing. I fell." She refused to meet his glance.

"He did it."

She didn't speak.

"That dirty son of a-" He turned to storm towards the cabin Sierra and Nicholas shared.

"No!" She grabbed his arm tightly. "It was an accident, is all. It won't happen again. But tell no one what you've seen!" She looked at him pleadingly.

"All right, lass, you can have your way. But if I ever find out you 'fell' again, I'll be havin' mine."

He paused, then looked down at the item in his hand. "Ye know, mate, this corset must be rather uncomfortable. I'll just throw it into the ocean, do us all a favour."

He made a move towards the railing as if to drop it overboard, but was stopped by a squeal from Sierra. She chased him all over the deck, both of them enjoying the exhilarating sea air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Plot mine, Pirates of the Caribbean not. **

Chapter 5

From that day onward, Jack kept a close eye on Sierra. If that brute ever laid a hand on her again, Jack wouldn't be responsible for his actions. He was staring over the railing of the ship, thinking of her, when a cry from the crow's nest rang out over the ship.

"Land hoooooo!"

Jack ran to the starboard side of the ship to see which town they were approaching.

"Port Nautaquam!"

The crew let out a cheer, for they loved this town beyond all others. It was one of the most popular pirate towns in the Caribbean. Good drink, good company… All a pirate could ever want.

"All right, mateys," Jack called out to them. "Ye all can take yer pay early today, and have yerselves a good time."

When they arrived on solid ground, Nicholas made his excuses, saying he was going to catch up with some old sailor friends. So once again, as it had been so often lately, Jack and Sierra were left to each other's company, as the rest of the crew had already dashed off to the bars to spend their coins on rum and companionship.

"Let's go to that bar, shall we, lass? Seems a mite less crowded than the others." Jack suggested.

"Must we go to a bar?" Sierra protested.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Is that even a question? I'll just get one cup of rum, then we can be on our way, savvy?"

Sierra rolled her eyes, knowing that one meant closer to ten, but agreed anyway.

After Sierra sat down at a table, Jack went up to order them both drinks. As he waited, he saw a large man approach Sierra. He said something to her, and she replied, and as the conversation continued, she seemed to become more and more agitated, shaking her head no. When the man grabbed her roughly by the arm, it was the last straw. Jack stormed back to the table, and sent the man a glancing blow with his fist. He flipped the waitress a coin to pay for the drinks that had just arrived, and then he and Sierra left the bar.

"He thought I was for sale," Sierra told him as they walked along the streets.

"That ass!" Jack growled. "That's been enough excitement for one day, hasn't it, love? Let's head back to the ship. Flint can meet us there."

They walked silently back to the docks, Sierra musing on her frightening encounter, and Jack musing on Sierra. When they arrived on the ship, they thought they heard voices.

"Strange," Jack thought aloud. "I thought all the crew went ashore."

The two of them followed the noises to the cabin Nicholas and Sierra shared. Jack opened the door, peeked inside, then quickly shut it.

"What?" Sierra asked. Jack shook his head. "What?" she asked, louder. She had seen the look on his face. When he refused to answer, she pushed past him to look herself.

She screamed. There was Nick- in their bed- with some kind of hooker! She ran in, half screaming, half sobbing, and began throwing everything in sight at the two entwined on the mattress.

"Get-" A journal flew through the air. "Out!"

After Nicholas and the woman left the ship, Sierra collapsed to the floor sobbing. Jack knelt by her, awkwardly patting her back.

"It'll be all right, darlin'. Everything will be all right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't claim it. **

Chapter 6

Later that night, Jack was awakened by his door creaking open. Someone turned on the gas lamp, and he saw Sierra standing by his door in her nightclothes.

"Jack-" she said.

He rose to meet her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jack, I've been wrong all along. It's you. It's always been you. I love you."

He gazed into those emerald green eyes, the color of emeralds and treasure. What could a pirate love more than treasure? Then he leaned down to meet her lips in a long awaited kiss.

Nothing.

No sudden warmth, no tingling spreading through his body, no fireworks. He broke the kiss and stepped back.

"No," he said, mournfully yet decisively. "No."

* * *

Only one more chappie! I wonder who will pick up on the secret I kinda hid in it... (it being the next chapter). Sorry for everyone who hoped this would be a more developed story, it's something I majorly need to work on, gotta look for a beta... Anyway, keep your eyes out for some newer better stories coming in the future... if I could only find my plot bunny... heeeeere bunny bunny... . rlf 


End file.
